Nightmare
Nightmare is one of the two clones of a puppet created by Red Eyes Inc. Appearance Part 2 (Ipsilon) Nightmare is maroon in colour. He has a round head with grey horns. He has black eyes with no pupils with Ratblood leaking out. He sometimes wears a top hat. Part 2 (Upsilon) Nightmare looks similar to Nightmare from the Ipsilon Timeline but is brown in colour. He has burgundy horns. He has black eyes with no pupils and Ratblood leaking out. He has sharp teeth sometimes with blood. He has six digits in each hand. He sometimes wear a damaged top hat. Part 3 (Ipsilon) Nightmare is now dark red in colour, appearing more ghost-like. His head is messed up, his ears looks like there were bites taken out of it, his pupils are now large slits with even more Ratblood leaking out of them. His wide smile exposes razor sharp teeth. His arms and legs are completely covered in Ratblood. Part 2 Ending (Upsilon) Nightmare colour is the same as Part 2. But the right half of his body is covered in Ratblood. His eyes has white pupils. His teeth are razor sharp. Part 4 (Ipsilon) Nightmare looks the same as Nightmare from the Upsilon Timeline from Part 2's Ending, but he is dark red in colour and appears more ghost-like. He now has no pupils. Story Nightmare was created by Red Eyes Inc as a clone of an unknown hand-puppet in 1964. He tried to kill everyone in the Asylum/Laboratory but failed, when the army investigates the building, Nightmare escapes. In 1989, Ipsilon Nightmare appears in the dreams of a Investigator and Interrogator named "Michael Sanders", helping him deal with the RAT Puppets. In 2002, Ipsilon Nightmare stands outside of Upsilon Taine's house, helping him on how to deal with Larriee, The Ipsilon version of Taine Rodgers, Lefty, Both versions of Molten and Upsilon Nightmare (Who is salvaged by Taine and hides in his trailer.). After 6 days, Nightmare saw an animatronic called "Innard" with the soul of someone named "Graham Polk" from the Upsilon Timeline burning the house down, burning himself, Upsilon Molten, Larriee and Both versions of Taine Rodgers to death. Ipsilon Nightmare encounters Lefty, Ipsilon Molten, Alp and Upsilon Nightmare, trying to escape but Ipsilon Nightmare quickly kills them before they can escape. Shortly After, Ipsilon Nightmare leaves the flaming house. 10 years after Ipsilon Nightmare left Taine's house in flames. Ipsilon Nightmare tries to kill Michael Sanders but he ultimately fails as Michael shuts down Red Eyes Inc. Role in Part 2 Ipsilon Nightmare At the end of each night, he gives you advice on how to deal with the six characters. Upsilon Nightmare He is the fifth character you salvage, he hides in your trailer. He will hide in your doorways, you will see his eyes, shine your flashlight at him or he will kill you. Behaviour (FNaF Custom Night Parody) Upsilon Nightmare (Part 2 Ending) Nightmare appears in the vents, he is invisible to the vent cameras and the motion detector. When he attacks, you will see his eyes flashing in any vent and he makes a squeaking noise, close the correct vent until you hear squeaking again or you will be meet with a jumpscare. Ipsilon Nightmare (Part 3) Nightmare is one of the six secret characters to be summoned by 5234678902, he will appear in front of you, slowly materialising. When he fully materialises, turn on the room's sprinklers then he fades away. If you don't, he will kill you. But he won't appear when Nightmare from Part 4 is in the tunnel. Ipsilon Nightmare (Part 4) Nightmare will attack from the tunnel. When he does, he will give himself away by making a beeping noise, pull your maintenance panel up to close the tunnel door or you will meet him face to face. Audio file:squeak1.ogg file:squeakmetal.ogg Category:Clones Category:Entities Category:Red Eyes Inc Category:Characters Category:Red Eyes Inc.